1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cellphone, particularly to one provided with a detachable receiver, convenient to be carried about, easy in use, light and skillful and easy to be stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In reality, cellphones have become indispensable necessities in daily life. Most conventional cellphones are disposed with no hands free or wireless reception equipment so a user has to use a cellphone with a hand-hold mode and hence, in many cases, the conventional cellphones are impossible to be used, for instance, when a user drives a car or takes exercise, thus resulting in much inconvenience to life. To solve the problem that the conventional cellphones have to be used by holding with a hand, external wired headsets or wireless bluetooth headsets are produced to enable a user to employ a cellphone when driving a car or taking exercise.
However, foresaid conventional cellphones disposed with the external wired headsets and the wireless bluetooth headsets have the following shortcomings: 1. The conventional cellphone has no superfluous space for depositing the external wired headset and the wireless bluetooth headset; therefore, the external wired headset and the wireless Bluetooth headset are apt to be lost or hard to be found; 2. When the external wired headset is connected with the conventional cellphone, the connecting wire between the conventional cellphone and the external wired headset is likely to get entangled; and 3. If the wireless bluetooth headset takes the place of the external wired headset, the answering device of the cellphone itself will leave unused in a using process of the cellphone, thus wasting resources. Further, since there is no proper method for storage of the wireless bluetooth headset so a user often needs to have the wireless bluetooth headset hung on ears, thus likely to cause discomfort to the ears in case of hanging it for a long time.
In view of the defects of the conventional cellphone, the external wired headset and the wireless bluetooth headset, the inventor of this invention adheres to the spirit of striving for perfection to research thoroughly for improving foresaid defects, and this is the objective of advising this invention.